An international conference on the methodology and the uses of in vitro CNS preparations is scheduled for June 15-17, 1988 at the University of Louisville School of Medicine, Louisville, KY. The aim is to make this conference successful, scientifically, and at the same time affordable to all who can benefit from it. The need for such a conference is stronger than ever as the number of investigators using CNS in vitro preparations is constantly growing. Moreover, there is an important need to inform non- users of the numerous applications of these preparations. To achieve both goals, the best investigators in this field will form the scientific faculty of the conference while the registration fee will be low to attract as many participants as possible. To make the conference affordable for students and postdoctoral fellows their registration fee will be only half of the regular one. The purpose of the present proposal is to obtain the financial support needed to achieve the above goals. It is not the intent of this proposal to request such support for a workshop on in vitro CNS preparations which will precede the conference.